2.1. Sclareol
The labdane diterpene sclareol (labd-14-ene-8,13-diol) is a compound of substantial value to the fragrance industry. Sclareol and related derivatives are noted as starting materials in perfume manufacture, and also to enhance the flavor of tobacco (U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,514). The compound is found in nature in many plant sources, among these including Rhabdodendron macrophyllum, Filho et al., Phytochemistry, Vol. 24, No. 9, pp. 1991-1993 (1985); Salvia palestina, Ulubelin et al., Phytochemistry, Vol. 24, No. 6, pp. 1386-1387 (1985); Stevia monardaefolia, Quijano et al., Phytochemistry, Vol. 21 No. 6, pp. 1369-1371 (1985) Nicotiana glutinosa (Bailey et al. J. Gen. Microbiol. 85:57-84, 1974), and Salvia sclarea (U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,172). The latter species, also known as clary sage, represents the primary commercial source of sclareol at the present time. The sclareol produced by S. sclarea occurs in the flower stalks in the epidermal appendages or hairs known as trichomes. Although the concentration of sclareol in these hairs is relatively high, this is the only location on the plant where sclareol is produced; there is little or no sclareol present in the leaf, root or stems of clary sage. Thus, the quantities of sclareol that can be derived from this plant are relatively limited. To further complicate matters, clary sage flower stalks are sensitive to rain, so that, under routine environmental conditions, the normal yield of sclareol may be even further reduced.
An alternate source of sclareol would clearly be desirable, but to date none of the other known botanic producers of sclareol has been found to be a suitable substitute for clary sage. It has recently been discovered, however, that Nicotiana glutinosa produces sclareol in leaves, stems and flower stalks. N. glutinosa has never been produced in commercial quantities, however and the overall amounts produced are still relatively small. Nonetheless, the extensive distribution of sclareol in the plant and its relative hardiness makes N. glutinosa a valuable candidate for replacement and/or supplement of clary sage, if sclareol production could be increased. One possible means by which this could possibly be achieved is somaclonal variation.